Broken Order: An MLP fanfiction
by Elusith
Summary: On an alternate plane of existence, Twilight Sparkle, a 16 year old human girl found herself tasked to save her own world that was threatened by a being birthed from her spiritual helper, Celestia's world. With her friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity, they begin the fight against those who threaten the Balance. On Hold! Currently redoing it and improving it!
1. Introduction

**Hi Guys, Elusith here,**

 **I am new to writing Fanfictions and just got around to writing this one. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. All MLP products belong solely to Hasbro. This work is purely for leisure purposes. Any Characters within the story are either from the MLP franchise or randomly created by me. Any references are purely coincidental and accidental.**

 **Thanks for viewing. Hope you enjoy the Intro.**

 _ **Introduction  
**_

"Everybody, I'll like to welcome a new member of our class, Twilight Sparkle."

It was a bright day, and the seemingly dustless room was filled with students, except that they are all focused upon her.

As Miss Inkwalk introduced her, Twilight felt herself sweating as dozens of eyes within the neat and tidy classroom gazed upon the black haired 16-year-old girl who would be their new classmate.

 _This feels just like an exam!_ Thought twilight, as she smiled hesitantly and bowed.

[There's nothing to worry about.] a voice spoke, [after all, you are just a potential friend to them. By the way, don't reply to my words, we don't want anyone thinking that you are weird. Now just smile and greet the class.]

Obeying the instructions, twilight said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm twilight sparkle. I look forward to working with all of you!"

As twilight walked to her designated desk, the voice returned.

[Is that the best you could do?] It laughed, [you can't make any friends if you don't elaborate upon yourself]

 _Be quiet, Celestia, after all, you were the one who told me fate brought me here! What's that supposed to mean anyway?_ Replied Twilight.

[Be patient] returned Celestia, [this is something I cannot reveal, especially if you are to save your world]

 _Yeah, I get it,_ thought Twilight; _I have a world to save._

][

At the same time, in a cave filled with shadows, that was close to all, yet far from all, another figure stood over a round obsidian table which has darting lights of various colors resembling that of stars upon it.

The figure was female, with dark blue hair and a robe that she wore about her which flowed along her entire body like a constant moving opaque river as black as night. Her eyes, glowing with an unnatural purple light, were fixed upon a one of the lights, the brightest one among the thousands upon the table.

"She is here," The figure hissed, "Isn't she?"

Standing up, she turned around and faced the writhing shadows around her.

"SHE IS HERE!" The figure boomed, "JUST AS YOU SAID!"

Beginning to pace, the figure muttered.

"I can feel it. The one who would seal me with my sister to preserve the balance? Yes, she is here, and such power she brings with only her presence. As powerful as my sister I would dare say."

Stopping in her tracks, she laughed.

"Yet she would fail. Her protégé will not succeed and my sister and I will be free again."

Eyes glowing brighter and brighter, the figure gazed upon the shadows again.

"You were right," She spoke, "you had foretold this and I am glad to have heeded it. A reward would be prepared in due time. Yet not now, I'm afraid, this matter needs to be dealt with."

Turning her back upon the darkness within the cave, she stared at the piece of shimmering light. Then the shadow surged violently, and for a brief moment, a pair of eyes shone in the darkness. Shone with the barely concealed excitement.

][

Twilight sighed as she looked out of the window. The skies were darkening as evening approaches, and Twilight could not wait to return to her home to begin communing with the spirit called Celestia.

Appearing as a pale skinned human female of stunning beauty and in possession of a multicolored hair that shimmers and changes colors over time. It was safe to say that the being called Celestia was definitely a being of unnatural origins. Or at least, that's what Twilight had confirmed when meeting her a few months ago.

Also, Celestia actually turned it up a notch, saying that she was actually an Alicorn princess from another world, or dimension, as Twilight would have it. Bringing it further, Celestia had stressed that all worlds began as one before being split into several planes. In fact, her alter ego in this world was sealed away a long time ago as this world began to advance upon the path of science.

As much as news of parallel dimensions would have excited Twilight, Celestia had assured her that there was no time to waste on petty research. Especially as such petty research would not matter if a world's existence were erased.

Celestia had actually taken quite a long time to convince Twilight that her world is in danger, and when questioned why Twilight was chosen, Celestia had replied.

[You are the only one that I am a hundred percent confident that is compatible with the means of which to dispel the danger. Believe me Twilight, deep down in my heart, I would love to leave this world's inhabitants living in peace. However, with this danger approaching this world and with its corruption, my world, I could not risk allowing such events to fully blossom and disturb the balance.]

Celestia then proceeded to brief Twilight on the happenings of the world. Apparently, her world's inhabitants had defeated a being possessing an immense power by the name of Discord. Discord was apparently the overlord of chaos, and at the moment of his defeat, a significant portion had escaped.

Escaped to Twilight's world.

Originally, Celestia had hoped to have Twilight find the other Guardians of Harmony and just locate the power and erase it. However, things changed months ago.

When a monster attacked Twilight.

Using what power she can muster, and with teaching Twilight some on-the-spot magic, they managed to defeat the beast, and the two of them realized the grim truth. That the portion of Chaos had gained a sentient mind.

With this in mind, Celestia had begun to tutor Twilight on utilizing magic through one of the six Stones of Harmony, a fragment of the great Elements of Harmony that had protected her world time and again.

That, and she had tasked Twilight to search out the remaining Guardians of Harmony in her world. When Twilight had asked why Celestia would not seek out the rest of the Guardians herself, Celestia had replied.

[This is something I cannot disclose, for you do not understand that your life is still incomplete. And no more of attempts to pry the secret out of me, unless you want your world to be really devoid of all hope.]

[Also, personally, I really believe that you need to make some friends. After all, it would not do for a young ma… girl your age to be without friends. After all, burying your head in research and books will really give you a headache when you get old.] Celestia had continued with a twinkle in her eye.

 _Make friends?_ Thought Twilight, _the world is about to end and she just tells me to make some friends instead of searching out the possible candidates for the other five Guardians._

"Um…Twilight?" whispered a voice, "do you have some time to spare?"

"Wh…. What?" jumped Twilight. As she turned, she found herself face to face with a pink-haired girl who looked as though a jack in the box will frighten her unconscious and another girl with a multi-hued hair the color of rainbow with an air of confidence and a cocky look.

"Hiya," Said the rainbow-haired girl, "My name's Rainbow Dash and this here's Fluttershy. Sorry if she startled you, she is sort of the shy crybaby type."

"Rainbow!" Protested Fluttershy.

"Just kidding pal," shrugged Rainbow Dash," well we just wanna ask if you are free for the evening?"

"Um… I think I am?" Replied Twilight, "is there anything you need me to do?"

"Well," said Rainbow, "It's just that the student council prez wanna meet with you later at 6 p.m., is that ok with you?"

"I am free for the evening I suppose." Said Twilight, "Thanks for informing me about such an important meeting. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," laughed Rainbow as she began to walk away, "really can't wait to hang out with you. You seem like the pleasant sort. Well, we'll see you later! Come on Fluttershy."

"Um… nice to meet you." Stammered Fluttershy as she quickly followed.

 _What a weird couple,_ thought Twilight, _but at least I secured an appointment with the president of the student council! What better way to start finding the Guardians then interacting with the person who holds the names of all the people in this school?_

As Twilight planned and imagined, three figures looked down upon her from the school rooftops. Looked on and smiled.

 _ **End**_

 **Hi! Thanks for reading! And please leave a review!**

 **I'll try to publish the first chapter as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 1: Lady of the Dark

**Hi Guys, Elusith here. Here's chapter 1 of my story, Many thanks to the Devonbronyboy for his suggestions at improvement. Please review this chapter as well if you got the time. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. All MLP products belong solely to Hasbro. This work is purely for leisure purposes. Any Characters within the story are either from the MLP franchise or randomly created by me. Any references are purely coincidental and accidental.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **The Lady of the Dark  
**_

" _Hear the songs of a million souls, hear their lies, and listen to the imagination."_ Chanted a voice in the darkness, _"Feel their emotions, ever rising, feed and consume…."_

In the center of a great metropolis, a single person was balanced perfectly on the antennae of the tallest building within the city, overlooking the buildings as the sun began to set. As he chanted, minuscule yellow orbs floated out from streets and buildings, seemingly unseen by all else but him. As they drifted towards him, the closest faded as they were engulfed by the green aura he emanated.

Slowly, the chant grew softer and as it does, the number of yellow orbs appearing decrease. By the time the voice was barely audible, there were no signs of such floating lights.

Leaping off the antennae, the figure landed casually upon of the skyscraper. That was when a voice spoke.

"Feeding again?" Giggled a high-pitched voice that would send chills down the spines of any normal person.

"Do you have what I need?" Questioned the figure.

"Perfectly," laughed the voice. "But I presume our plans proceed as per normal."

"Somewhat." Replied the figure. "Except for a thing or two."

"Which is?" Enquires the voice.

"The Lady of the Night is quite focused upon the spirit from Equestria."

"She still remains blind, but hopefully she would learn." Laughed the voice, "and the other?"

"He has begun to make his move."

"What?" Asked the voice, all signs of mischief absent. "He has?"

"Yes," the figure confirmed, "help keep a look out for him please. We can't afford him disrupting our plans."

"Understood."

"So long as all goes well," the figure chuckled as he looked over the city bathed in the light of the setting sun. "This world is as good as ours."

* * *

Twilight took a deep breath as she walked along the surprisingly clean school corridors.

' _Alright',_ she thought, ' _take a deep breath. We can do this. It's just a meeting with the student council board. What could go wrong?'_

' _There's no need for worry,'_ laughed a voice on her head, one that Twilight knew too well.

' _There is!'_ insisted Twilight, ' _this is a very important meeting!'_

' _Well, here we are.'_ Laughed Celestia gently.

Twilight jumped in surprise; apparently she was so deep in thought that she failed to realize that she reached the council room already.

' _Well, here goes nothing.'_

As she reached for the handle, all of a sudden, the doors burst open and Twilight felt something akin to a cannonball barrel into her.

"SURPRISE!"

Twilight lay on the floor, winded when a pair of firm arms took hold of her. As she was helped up she found herself face to face with a girl possessing shoulder-length bubble–gum pink hair and looked like a child who just found a stash of candy.

"You must be Twilight, right? Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, do you like my name? By the way, welcome to P.V.H., do you know we got all sorts of clubs here? Ooooh yeah, how do you like it here? Are you used to this sort of surroundings." She chattered away, like a machine gun spitting an endless stream of bullets.

' _Does she ever shut up,'_ thought Twilight, still too winded to say anything.

"Now, now Pinkie. You are scaring her."

Twilight looked up to see another girl, a slender beauty with long purple hair. As she dusted her down, the girl smiled sympathetically.

"Please forgive our president," she said, "Pinkie has always been excited about making new friends. By the way, I'm Rarity, pleased to meet you."

"P… Pleased to meet you too." Stammered Twilight, who's still out of breath.

"Anyway," Rarity continued, "I'm so glad that you could make it for the party."

"Party?" Asked a confused Twilight.

"Yup!" Confirmed Pinkie, bouncing up and down; she pulled Twilight into the room. "Come on! We're wasting time here!"

Twilight found herself unable to respond as she was pulled into the student council room, which was filled with students and staff of the school.

"Hey!" Greeted Rainbow Dash, "glad you agreed to come!"

"Um…. Hi." Said Fluttershy. "By the way, Applejack said that she can't come, but she'll catch up with the new girl later."

As Twilight found herself being introduced one by one to those present, she could hear a slight chuckle at the back of her mind.

' _See? I told you there was nothing to worry about.'_

' _You be quiet.'_

* * *

The event lasted several hours, and by the time all of Pinkie's friendship games had ended, the sky was already dark and the moon was high in the sky.

As Twilight made her way home, she discussed her schedule with Celestia.

' _You said there were five other guardians right?" Asked Twilight._

' _Yes.'_ Replied the spectral voice of Celestia.

' _How can you be so sure that they are all in this city?'_

' _They are,'_ assured Celestia, _'I can sense them.'_

' _And I'm supposed to find them all myself?'_ continued Twilight.

' _Wait.'_ Said Celestia _._

' _What do you mean, am I suppose to wait for the-'_

' _You are being followed.'_

Spinning around, Twilight could see the silhouette of three people, two male and one female. As they moved under the street lights, Twilight saw that they were all dressed in dark bike suits, all of which sports a symbol of the moon on their shoulders.

"Hello," greeted one of the males, green hair rustled gently by the wind, "you must be new here."

"Who are you?" Demanded Twilight, "what do you want?"

"We are the Shadowbolts," smiled the female, as she swept her dark blue hair from the front of her face, "as for what we want, let's just say, that we want you."

' _Be careful Twilight, I sense an unnatural energy about these humans.'_ Sounded Celestia in her mind.

Before Twilight could respond, the second male, a broad shoulders man wearing a cap, dashed out.

' _He's fast!'_ thought Twilight, ducking her head as his hand swept past.

"Shadowing! Now!" Yelled the green haired teenager.

Like a ghost materializing out of thin air the female appeared in front of Twilight and kicked out at her. Twilight, unable to react in time, could only watch as the attack sped towards her.

What she saw surprised her even more.

Like a blur, another figure had jumped in and blocked Shadowing's attack, striking her across the head in the process. As the Shadowbolt fell to the ground, the figure, a girl dressed in casual shorts and jeans, with her blond hair tied into a really long pigtail and sporting a cowboy hat, stood up.

"Looks like you are new here as well," spoke the newcomer, "people should know that bullying in this region isn't forgiven. Especially when I roam this parts."

"Who are you?" Asked Twilight.

"You must be the new girl," said the girl, "name's Applejack, sorry that I can't attend the welcome reception, but I figured I could catch you on your way home. And sure glad I did, look what I bump into, some scum."

"Scum?" Snapped Shadowing, "Mistmane, Nighteye, stand back, I'll show this filth whose she's dealing with."

"Fine by me," retorted Applejack, showing a grim smile.

Almost immediately, Shadowing appeared before Applejack, a right hook aimed for her head. Applejack blocked it with an arm while her leg went in for a low kick. The blue haired girl jumped up, dodging the blow while delivering a series of jabs at Applejack.

As the two girls traded blows, Twilight could only look on in amazement at their display of skill.

' _They're evenly matched'_ she thought.

' _Not so,'_ said Celestia, ' _get ready to support the other girl. This fight is about reach its climax.'_

True to Celestia's prediction, Shadowing's aura changed all of a sudden, and launched a punch at Applejack's abdomen, one glowing with an eerie red light.

' _Now!'_ Said Celestia.

" **Shield!** " Commanded Twilight, and faster then anyone can blink, a translucent magenta aura engulfed Applejack, who slapped the punch away and proceeded to kick Shadowing in stomach.

However, in a show of inhumane speed, Shadowing leapt backwards, out of range of Applejack's kick.

"Looks like that girl isn't all bark after all now, Shadowing," said the green-haired Teenager, "shall we get this done and over with?"

"Shut up, Mistmane," Snapped Shadowing, "I got this."

Applejack, not taking her eyes of the three Shadowbolts, took the chance to talk to Twilight.

"Hey Twi," She asked, "Did I get myself messed up in some sort of cult thing?"

"Uuuuuh…" Fumbled Twilight, who was unsure what to say, "sort of?"

"You are quite the danger kind, ain't ya?"

"No!" Said Twilight, shocked at the accusation. "I'm not!"

"Well, whatever you are," continued Applejack, "you're on my side right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, just help me out when I'm in trouble, I don't like the looks of that gal over there."

Shadowing had went down on one knee, and a red aura had begun to engulf her, as Twilight and Applejack looked on, the red aura suddenly shot forth into the sky, before shrinking and solidifying upon Shadowing's back, taking the form of two Crimson wings.

"Well, I'll be damned, she looks like a demon right now." Commented Applejack.

"Applejack," said Twilight, "I think I need to take over."

"Wha- you do know that's something inhumane right there right?"

"Don't worry," replied Twilight, "I was trained for this."

' _Take out the stone, and remember what I taught you.'_ Said Celestia.

Remembering the time when she was attacked by that monster, Twilight recalled the prayer she made.

' _Stone of magic, heed me.'_

A bright light filled the scene, before coalescing upon Twilight. Slowly, the light deemed and Twilight stood as she was, except that a headband which sprouts a horn and bracelets embedded with precious stones had formed upon her forehead and arms, radiating a dim magenta light.

"That's it?" Asked applejack incredulously, "all that shindig for a couple of trinkets?"

"You are quite honest," said Twilight.

"Never lied a single time in my life," proclaimed Applejack.

"Well, let's hope this works."

' _The enemy is a Pegasus-affinity, they possess speed and control over the weather unlike any other.'_ Whispered Celestia _, 'hence abuse your manipulation over magic and utilize light-speed spells.'_

"Understood," muttered Twilight.

"Well," smirked Shadowing, "looks like cowgirl chickened out! Entertain me, would ya?"

Like a red lightning bolt, Shadowing sped straight for Twilight. However, as her arm swung out, Twilight vanished.

"What the?" Cursed Shadowing as she spun around, scanning the area for Twilight. When a spark caught her eye.

Faster than anyone could react, a purple bolt of energy briefly illuminated the surroundings before hitting Shadowing. The impact of the bolt knocking Shadowing a few steps back.

The hand that blocked the attack smoking, Shadowing gazed to the sky as Twilight, levitating on balls of purple energy, looked upon here.

"Teleportation, levitation and energy spells." Muttered Shadowing, "it appears I underestimated her."

Taking flight, Shadowing soared towards the sky, circling Twilight.

"I give you credit, girl. Mastering that many spells in a manner of months seems close to impossible." Yelled Shadowing.

"Yet!" She continued, "You are still beneath me!"

"Wind!" Shadowing yelled, "Thunder! Clouds! Assist me!"

* * *

Below on the ground, Applejack watched in bewilderment as the fight above unfolds, the red demonhad called forth quite the storm, and was directing crimson lightning bolts at the new girl, who was in fact, dodging all the attacks and returning fire.

"What in the world is going on?" She wondered aloud.

The wind may be loud, but not loud enough to disguise the footsteps behind her. Spinning around, she took a fighting stance as she beheld the green-haired teenager.

"I can tell you what's going on," Mistmane smiled, "Shadowing's getting serious."

"Yeah," returned Applejack, "And I guess that the reason why no one's coming over to look at the commotion is because you did something, right?"

"Quite sharp, cowgirl," praised Mistmane, "A spell was placed to avoid attention, in fact the outside world seems as calm as it could be."

"Though, I really do feel sorry for you," he continued, "getting involved into all this mess."

* * *

Shadowing is getting frustrated. So far, all her attacks had failed to hit their marks, that annoying small fry of a little girl who was suppose to be some easy prey. Furthermore, that runt of a girl actually had a pretty good aim, being able to actually score a few minor wounds.

' _I need to create an opening,'_ she thought, _'I need to end this else I become a laughing stock of the other Shadowbolts.'_

That was when something caught her attention, smiling, Shadowing closed her eyes.

' _Mistmane, Nighteye, listen to me.'_

* * *

Twilight hovered in the sky, wary of what's going to happen. That Shadowing girl had recently stopped attacking, instead focusing on avoiding the energy bolts Twilight fired at her. Such an event could only warrant one thing, a very dangerous attack that would most likely hit the target.

' _I should prepare_ _ **Barrier**_ _just in case,'_ thought Twilight, _'Can't afford to take any chances.'_

That was when Shadowing yelled.

"Hey girl," Hollered Shadowing, "You have any idea what happens when a lightning bolt hits a human?"

Twilight did not respond, but rather focused her energy and prepared to cast **Barrier**.

"I'll take your silence as a No," Yelled Shadowing, "But we're about to find out."

Twilight watched, first in anticipation, then in shock, as Shadowing, hand crackling with red electricity, launched her attack. Not at Twilight, but at Applejack.

* * *

It was all too fast for Applejack to keep track. First, she saw a red flash approaching her, then a figure suddenly materializing in front of her, who in turn created a purple hexagon shaped thing to stop the flash of light. That was when the two other Shadowbolts released lights of their own which struck the figure who protected her.

When it was all over, Applejack found herself cradling the barely conscious and scorched Twilight Sparkle in her arms.

"Why?" Asked Applejack, "You didn't have to do that."

"We did it!" Laughed the red demon, "We had defe-"

Her sentence cut short as the air grew cold. As Applejack looked up, her heart almost skipped a beat.

A woman clad in a flowing robe of darkness, with features both terrifying and beautiful at the same time, walked, no, glided towards them. She possesses long shimmering hair, which reflects the night sky, and a gaze so cold that Applejack felt that her blood would freeze in her veins.

That was when she heard a voice, one that she barely noticed, but recognized the word as the name of the being before her.

' _Luna…'_

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoy the chapter! i'll post the next one soon i hope XD. Reviews Pls!  
**_


	3. Chapter 2: Reasons

**Hi guys, Elusith here, CHapter 2 finally ready for submission! Hope you enjoy it! Reviews pls!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. All MLP products belong solely to Hasbro. This work is purely for leisure purposes. Any Characters within the story are either from the MLP franchise or randomly created by me. Any references are purely coincidental and accidental.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Reasons**_

In a hazy realm, a figure clad in a simple beige dress looked upon a bowl in her hand.

"Luna…" Celestia spoke, yet she knew that the person standing before her pupil was not her real sister. It was the reflection of her sister, the Luna of this world, not the one of Equestria, who was sealed away to preserve the balance.

She had expected as much, for Celestia had long felt the presence of a being similar to her sister who roam this world. As she gazed upon her 'sister', her heart breaks at what she was going to have to do, what she must do.

"Twilight," Celestia whispered, "Twilight, wake up…"

* * *

In reality, on a street filled with mist, Luna gazed upon Applejack who was cradling the prone form of Twilight in her arms.

Beside her stood two members of the Shadowbolts who attacked Twilight. Mistmane, a green haired teenage boy, and Nighteye, a broad shouldered man whose eyes were hidden in the shadows of his cap.

Above in the sky, on crimson wings soared Shadowing, who was in fact indirectly responsible for Twilight's condition.

"My lady," bowed Mistmane, "We were about to bring the girl to you. There was no need to project your image unto this depraved city."

"I was growing bored." Admitted the Lady of the Night, "Downfall had brought his disciple and her friend to hunt some Netherflies, hence I thought that it would be much more entertaining to see my nemesis' protégé myself."

"To be honest," She continued, purple glowing eyes fixed upon the prone form of Twilight. "I must admit I'm disappointed. To think that the disciple of the one who would bring about my sealing would be so… pathetic."

"Twilight isn't pathetic," muttered Applejack.

"Excuse me?"

Applejack leveled her eyes at the Dark Lady, and in shaky voice continued.

"Twi isn't p-pathetic! It took three of them to take her down!"

"Which is why she is pathetic." Laughed Luna, shaking with mirth. "Someone who went down so easily before three of the Shadowbolts is full of nothing but weakness!"

"However," Luna smiled, "how are you able to talk in my presence? Has your blood not been frozen in your veins?"

Applejack kept quiet, she attempted to suppress her fear, but a slight tremble betrayed her courage.

"You are special," continued Luna, "and I'll love to see why."

Quicker than one can blink, the Dark Lady dissolved into a pile of smoke, which poured into Applejack. Applejack could only blink once, and then the darkness took her.

* * *

"What now?" Hissed Nighteye, "do we wait?"

"Unfortunately yes," Mistmane said, "we do not know what Luna plans to do with that cowgirl. Let's not do anything unnecessary."

"But could this mean," started Shadowing as she landed, the crimson wings fading away, "that another…?"

"I do not know," admitted Mistmane, "but I hope so, ever since Downfall brought in that girl, we have been getting replaced in our duties, and this cowgirl has great potential. If she should join us, the Shadowbolts, we'll definitely have the fighting strength to level the playing field."

"What about the Onyxguards," asked Nighteye, "wouldn't they want someone like her too?"

"Doubtfully," smiled Mistmane, "those three idiots are far too self-centered to want an additional contestant for our lady's attention."

Assured, the three of them looked upon the sleeping form of Applejack, and smiled.

* * *

Boots crunching into the dirt, Applejack walked along a dusty road. She recognized the route; after all, it was the way home.

' _Where am I?'_ She wondered, _'Wasn't I with someone else just now?'_

Try as she might, Applejack could not remember anything. Shrugging, she brushed aside her concerns; after all, she can get worried when she remembers it later.

However, as she continued her stroll, she failed to notice the faint outline of the moon in the presence of the day.

* * *

Luna smiled as she followed Applejack. The young girl had failed to notice that she was within a dream.

' _Why is she so interested in such a young girl?'_ The question had always bugged at Luna ever since she had entered Applejack's dream. After all, there was just something that piqued Luna's interest when Applejack met her eyes.

Something Luna was sure she should know; yet remain out of her knowledge.

' _No matter,'_ She thought, _'a young girl could never defeat one such as me.'_

After all, once all this is over, she would have not only vanquished a threat, but also gained a subordinate.

* * *

"This is boring", complained Shadowing as she leaned against a lamppost, "how long is her majesty going to take?"

"As long as she needs," returned Mistmane, "after all, who could actually deny her what she wishes?"

"Ha! Maybe that girl over there?" Laughed Shadowing, indicating the still unconscious form of Twilight, "after all, her majesty did send us to apprehend her."

"You would be foolish to think that something out there could threatened our lady." Replied Nighteye, "her power is immense, and her will? Unquestionably powerful."

"Correct," agreed Mistmane, "and I doubt that someone could actually scratch her, much less a girl who was taken down by all three of us."

"Technically," interjected Shadowing, "it was my plan."

"That wouldn't have worked without our help." Countered Mistmane.

"While we are on the subject of power," wondered Nighteye, "how powerful is Downfall's disciple anyway? In fact… How powerful is Downfall himself?"

Silence descended upon the team, as each Shadowbolt contemplated this new food for thought.

"Weaker than our lady," declared Mistmane, "has to be, else he wouldn't be serving as her royal advisor."

"I agree," said Shadowing, "but how powerful is he?"

"I don't think we know," admitted Nighteye, "he has never displayed his full capabilities once, not even when training us. His apprentice, on the other hand, is good enough to take out a Blighthorn by herself, something none of us can accomplish individually."

"Bah!" Spat Shadowing, "Bugger just got a lucky shot I suppose."

"Or, it could be she's just that good." Admitted Mistmane.

"I still think it's a lucky shot." Said Shadowing stubbornly.

"Well, no matter how powerful she is," Said Mistmane carefully, "we are on the same side, so I doubt that there will be any cause to worry, after all, mission's completed, we'll get the credit anyway."

Unknown to the Shadowbolts, they do have something to worry about. So intent were they on their discussion that none of them noticed Twilight's body twitched.

* * *

Applejack continued walking along the road, lost in thought, as she tries to remember what had she forgotten.

' _I dunno what I forgotten,'_ she thought, _'but if I'm this worried about it, it's got to be very important!'_

However, faster than she can blink, a vortex descended from the sky. Whipping up gusts of wicked wind, it was all Applejack could do to stay on the ground. Slowly, before her very eyes, a shadow emerged from within it, forming the shape of woman.

Eyes glowing eerily, the shadow gazed upon Applejack and spoke.

"To be honest," It said, voice carrying over to Applejack over the raging wind, "I'm surprised at how dense you are. Even after sending you to a dream world, I can't believe that after so long, you STILL have not remembered what happened."

"Dream world?" Shouted Applejack back, "dense? I have no idea what in the world you're talking about! What in the world are _you_ anyway?"

"What I am?" Laughed the shadow, "Come on now, is it that hard to remember?"

"So what if it is?" Yelled Applejack.

"Fine," sighed the shadow, "I'll enlighten you. Remember a fallen friend? One you were holding in your arms? Come on now, that should be enough for your memories to return right?"

' _A fallen friend.'_ Thought Applejack, _'one I held in my arms? Somehow that all seems so familiar, yet I could not put my thu-'_

Like a struck of a lightning bolt, Applejack remembered what occurred. She had been saving the new girl from a bunch of bullies, who turns out to be bullies with some weird magic powers. Than the new girl took a hit for her and was landed in an unconscious state. That was when an evil-feeling lady appeared who did something to her. An evil being called…

"Luna…" whispered Applejack, feeling her legs grow weak.

"That'll be Princess Luna to you, young girl." Said the Shadow, as the raging wind came to a sudden stop, "and I'll be expecting such proper respect from now on."

"Respect?" Replied a shocked Applejack, "You attacked that young girl? What manner of respect do you achieve to get through that?"

"It appears you still do not know who you are dealing with." Said Luna, "I suppose I'll have no choice but to enlighten you."

Gesturing with a hand, the shadow pointed a finger at Applejack, who screamed as a series of pain assaulted her senses.

As Applejack writhed on the ground, the Shadow laughed and grew larger, surrounding Applejack.

"I am supreme!" Proclaimed Luna, "this is a world of dreams, young girl, and I, the ruler of the night hold sway upon this very plane! Know that there would be NOTHING that could stand in my way! Not your will, nor any knowledge you possessed."

"Yet!" She continued, a dark tentacle stroking the trembling form of Applejack on the ground, "I am a kind soul. You could serve ME, and enjoy privileges not known to mortals like you. Or, you could resist, and continue the rest of your life on a dark route unlit by either the stars or the moon."

Applejack slowly stood, her weak form aided by the writhing tentacles that helped her up. Looking at the shadow in the eye, Applejack said.

"You are quite a scary creature, you know that?"

"I am," admitted Luna, "but I can be kind and benevolent as well."

"My granny once told me, that a kind and benevolent person is the best person to followed."

"Yes," agreed Luna, "just swear allegiance to me and all shall be yours."

"But," Applejack interjected, "She also said, that a kind and benevolent person is one that others determine, and from what I see, you are anything but kind and benevolent!"

Her body tinged with orange light, which began to dispel the shadows surrounding her, she continued.

"You recruited people who employ violence to suit your desires, you have no qualms over hurting people when they deny your wishes. And you have the nerve to call yourself kind and benevolent? Bah! You are just anything but that!"

Luna recoiled from the light, but quickly stabilized herself. With eyes as cold as ice gazing hungrily at Applejack, she said.

"You had been far too honest, dear sweet girl," Such was the strength of the voice alone that it almost drove Applejack to her knees. "I would value your opinions, I'm sure. Yet, I feel a very powerful urge to make you mine…"

Without warning, the shadows surged forward and engulfed Applejack, who struggled within their grasp, the orange light surrounding her body fading before the onslaught of the darkness.

' _No!'_ Thought Applejack, as she felt her conscience slipping away, _'I can't do this! She's…. She's far too….'_

At that moment, a sudden warmth entered her body, dispelling the coldness surrounding her limbs and a pale blue light shone forth to wipe away the darkness covering her eyes. That was when Applejack beheld _her_.

A young girl who looked no more than ten years old, sporting pale blue hair and covered in nothing more than a simple dress stood between her and the Shadow creature.

"What?" Spat the Shadow, obviously surprised, "Who ar- No! It cannot be!"

"Correct, Luna," Said the girl, "I too am Luna."

* * *

Equestrian-Luna was glad she made it in time; after all, she had only a few minutes heads-up from her sister to save a beleaguered girl.

Beholding her alter ego in this plane's Dreamscape, the world of dreams, she could not help but feel a tinge of sorrow.

"Well done Applejack," She said, "if you had not held out as you did, I would not have been able to save you."

"Uh… do we know each other?" Asked the cowgirl, "and what's all that about being Luna?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes, I know you," Equestrian-Luna replied, "but only the you from my world. In fact I am not from your world, I am _her_ from my world."

" _Yesssssss,_ " hissed Shadow-Luna, "I am you, you are me, however, we are not equals. In fact, I am willing to wager that it's taking next to all of your current power to maintain your presence here!"

"Applejack, I'm going to get you out of here. Once out, either make a run for it, or stay and help Twilight who's fighting the Shadowbolts in the material realm." Said Equestrian-Luna.

"I don't really know what's going on," replied Applejack, "but ok, I'm in."

"Fools!" Laughed Shadow-Luna, "you have no power in this world! It's taking all you can to stay here! What hope do you have against me?"

Seemingly producing a scroll out of thin air, Equestrian-Luna held it up.

"This."

"And what is that?" Laughed her counterpart.

"I was once a monster," explained Equestrian-Luna, "and I had terrorized people's minds through their dreams. Ever since I reformed, I had developed a measure to prevent such things from occurring again. And as we are practically one and the same, you should know what that means!"

"No!" Roared Shadow-Luna, diving towards her alter ego, "You shall not!"

" **Constellations of the sky, Heed me!"**

Applejack watched in amazement as Shadow-Luna crashed into pale blue forcefield that appeared faster than one could blink.

"NO! NO!" Wailed Shadow-Luna, as she continuously smashed into the forcefield in vain, "YOU CANNOT DO THIS!"

Ignoring her, Equestrian-Luna raised the glowing scroll up into the sky.

" **Patterns in the sky who tell the fate of many. Moon who gives comfort in darkness. Stars that point the way. I beseech you, for one thousand full moons, Bar the being named Luna from the Land of Dreams so many can be at peace!"**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Roared Shadow-Luna, "I CURSE YOOOOOOOOU!"

Applejack shut her eyes as a bright light engulfed the scene. However, before she did, she could see the faint outline of the girl smiling at her, and a voice, which said.

' _Applejack, time for me to leave, time for you to go.'_

* * *

Applejack awoke at a scene of chaos. Sitting up, she beheld the scene of battle.

Twilight, who apparently had recovered, was exchanging fire with the three Shadowbolts, who surprisingly were sporting many wounds.

"Applejack!" Yelled Twilight, glancing at her briefly before deflecting a surge of green electricity, "You're awake!"

"What?" Yelled the green-haired teen, "She looks normal! What went wrong?"

That was when a terrible tremor shook the area.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Cursed a terrifying voice that echoed endlessly.

Instinctively, everyone looked up to see a roiling screen of smoke, and the translucent woman with a look of utmost fury etched upon her face.

"Uh-oh," Said Twilight, "Did you mess her up bad?"

"Yup," agreed Applejack.

"SHADOWBOLTS! WHY HAVE YOU NOT DISPATCHED THESE MISFITS?"

"My lady," said the green-haired teen, "my deepest apologies, we were caught off guard by that girl who recovered faster than we expected!"

"NO MATTER!" Luna boomed, "RELEASE YOUR ENERGY, MY FORM IS TOO FAR TO UTILISE MINE. I WILL DISPATCH THEM WITH THE MOST APPROPRIATE SERVANT!"

"But, your hig-"

"NOW!"

"Yes my lady!"

All of the Shadowbolts dropping to their knees, a flow of dark-blue light erupted from each of them, all directed at Luna.

" **SUMMONING: ROCK DAEMON!"** Roared Luna.

The earth shook once more, and Applejack could hardly maintain her balance. However, when she saw what caused it, she could not believe her eyes.

A large figure detached itself from the street. A grin etched to its face, the humanoid made of rock, which was easily 30 meters tall, towered over both her and Twilight.

" **CRUSH THEM!"** Commanded Luna.

As the Monster swung its fist towards Applejack, Twilight dashed over shouting,

" **Barrier!"**

The impact created a shockwave that left cracks in the ground, yet the purple hexagon shield held its own.

With a wave of the hand, Twilight dispelled the shield and pointed at the parody of a human.

" **Pulse Blast!"**

A magenta ray of light, larger than anything Applejack had seen Twilight conjured, leapt out of Twilight's palm before slamming into the moving statue, pushing it back a few whole meters. However, as the smoked cleared, the grinning face of the golem looked upon them, unscathed.

"What? That's my strongest spell!" Exclaimed Twilight.

The rock demon however strode forward, preparing another blow aiming for Twilight, who stood her ground. As the fist descended, Twilight met it with the same Hexagonal shield, the shockwave between the two opposing forces almost knocking Applejack back. This time, however, Twilight dispelled the shield and held both her hands up.

" **Retribution!"**

This time, a shockwave erupted from Twilight's hands, slamming into the golem. For a moment, it looked as if the lump of stone would hold its ground, when the impact _lifted_ a small distance into the air and sent it crashing a short distance away, creating a tremor akin to the one when it first appeared.

"You did it!" Yelled Applejack.

For a moment she believed herself, until the area shook again and the monstrosity of a statue stood up again, unscathed.

"What?" Said Twilight, disbelief clear upon her face, "how can this be? I hit it with the same force it struck my shield! How can it not be scratched?"

"FOOLS!" Boomed Luna, "THE ROCK DAEMON IS IMPERVIOUS TO SPELLS. NOT EVEN A STRENGTH OF ITS OWN CALIBER COULD DAMAGE IT. YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE YOUR STUDIES LONG BEFORE YOU OPPOSE ME!"

" **DESTROY!"** Commanded Luna.

The Rock Daemon, taking large strides, which shook the ground, lifted its fist for another attack. Twilight as usual, stood her ground, creating the Hexagonal Shield as the fist came swinging down.

This time, however, was different.

After the fist was repelled, Twilight grimaced and the shield shattered, her headband and bracelet suddenly fading away as the pieces of the shield fell to the ground, followed by Twilight. As she fell, Applejack found herself dashing over and supporting Twilight.

"Sorry," gasped Twilight, "those spells took a lot out of me, not to mention the fighting before."

"It's okay," assured Applejack, "you did all you could."

As the Rock Daemon stood over them, Twilight turned towards Applejack, tear stained eyes gazing apologetically at her.

"Sorry," whispered Twilight, "If only I didn't come here, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't fret it," comforted Applejack, "At least I know I'm did the right thing, helping out a friend, right?"

"Friend?" Asked Twilight.

"Yeah," confirmed Applejack, "after all we been through, even if only over a short time, I'm mighty confident I could call you that."

"Friend," whispered Twilight, hugging Applejack.

"Yeah," said Applejack, "friend."

Then the fist swung down.

* * *

Twilight could not comprehend what had happened. When she closed her eyes, preparing to die, she felt Applejack lift her embrace and when she opened her eyes, she could not believe what she saw.

Applejack was standing before the golem, but she was different. A metal head protector with an orange jewel the shape of an apple adorned her forehead. Her hands were armored with steel gauntlets that reflected the moonlight, a chestplate guarded her upper body and a pair of metal greaves covered her legs.

Twilight could only watch on in amazement as Applejack strode forward and met the incoming fist with one of her own.

One punch was all it took.

The resulting shockwave not only shattered the streets, but it broke the golem apart, to Twilight's amazement. As the pieces of the golem turned to dust, Applejack gazed upon the shocked face of Luna who looked on in disbelief.

"Your highness!" Shouted Shadowing, "We can still fight!"

As Twilight looked upon Luna, she saw that the form is slowly fading.

"Retreat," croaked Luna, in a defeated voice, "Shadowbolts, retreat."

"But my lady!" protested Mistmane.

"In your condition, there's no way you could defeat them," said Luna, "furthermore, I cannot provide any more form of aid to you. I have to project my image here because I'm denied entry to this city by the tinkering of a meddlesome spirit, and today's endeavor had seen me barred from the Dreamscape." Laughing bitterly, she continued, "With your power spent and my options deprived, it's time we retreat. We lost this one."

For a moment, it looked as if the Shadowbolts would defy her orders and attack Applejack. However, one by one, they nodded their heads, and in a few seconds, three pairs of red wings opened up, carrying their owners into the sky. Shadowing was the last to go, but not before she spared Applejack a look of utmost hatred before she fled into the night sky.

Before fading completely from view, Luna left a message.

"Rest well, Guardians of Harmony, and celebrate your victory tonight. You'll need all the cheer and rest you could get before I have you experience absolute despair and pain."

As Luna faded, the skies cleared and the moonlight cast its bright light over the city.

Applejack then dropped straight to the floor, her armor vanishing, she gave a trembling thumbs-up to Twilight.

"Good work there, partner," laughed Applejack, her voice trembling, "you must f-far more dangerous than I thought. Do you do this on a daily basis?"

"No," admitted Twilight, "I mean… I faced monsters before, but nothing like this."

"Oh, that's quite a relief," grimaced Applejack, "Cause I'm most likely getting messed up in something waaaaay over my head here."

"Don't worry," laughed Twilight, "You'll get used to it."

Applejack stood up, and then clutched her arm, grimacing as she did so.

"Ooooh, used a bit too much strength there. That thing's as hard as a boulder!"

"You're hurt!" Exclaimed Twilight as she tried to get to her feet, but tripped and fell.

"You're not in too good a shape yourself," giggled Applejack, as she walked over and helped Twilight to her feet.

"Thanks," muttered Twilight, and added in a whisper," and thanks for earlier."

"No problem," said Applejack, "I mean, that's what friends do for each other right?"

"Yeah…" Agreed Twilight, "but how did you get those armor?"

"The armor?" repeated Applejack, "Well, when you hugged me, something in your pocket flew out, and sank into my flesh. Then I saw a tree."

"A tree?" Echoed Twilight.

"Yeah, a apple tree." Confirmed Applejack, "except that this one's quite different, then it spoke to me."

"It spoke?"

"Listen, if you're gonna keep interrupting me, I'll leave the storytelling for later."

"Sorry."

"So it spoke to me," continued Applejack, "and asked me a few questions. I reckon I must have made it happy with my answers cause it laughed and then… those armor stuff appeared on me and I did what I did."

"That's what happened to me!" Exclaimed Twilight.

"Which part?"

"The stone sinking into my flash, and the vision! And that I need to get home now before curfew or else my parents will give me a scolding."

"Won't they question those bruises?"

"Well," replied Twilight, "I believe I have to make up some stories."

"Lying ain't nice," lectured Applejack, "How about this, tomorrow's Saturday right? A sleepover at my house?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, that's better than lying. Just tell your parents that you agreed to a sleepover at the house of one of the first friends you made in P.H.S. and that you won't be coming home tonight. Tell them that this friend won't take no for an answer."

"Are you sure? But won't your family question your injuries too?"

"No worries," assured Applejack, "I go home with bruises most of the time. So how about it?"

"I suppose so…" Said Twilight hesitantly.

"Perfect!" Smiled Applejack, "now you have a phone call to make, and we got a sleepover to attend. Where we'll have to tend to our wounds and _you_ have some explaining to do."

"Yes ma'am." Giggled Twilight.

' _Hello Twilight.'_ A serene voice suddenly sounded.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Applejack, "did someone just call you?"

"You can hear her?" Said Twilight.

' _Of course she can,'_ replied Celestia, _'All the Guardians can communicate with me and anyone I so choose. Also, I apologize for my earlier disappearance. I had to rush to retrieve my sister who was in a state of limbo due to using her own counterspell on both herself and this world's Luna. By the way, what did I miss?'_

* * *

Luna sits upon her throne, located at the top of the three daises in the room, gazing forlornly at the dark empty hall of her throne room. In her mind, she could not forget the incidents of the day, replaying what happened over and over again in her brain.

So immersed was she in the happenings of the past that she barely noticed the two oaken doors swinging open and the three Shadowbolts who marched and knelt before her.

"Yes?" Said Luna distractedly.

"We apologize for our incompetence, my lady!" Said Mistmane, "and we beg your forgiveness!"

Clearing her head, Luna gazed upon her loyal subjects.

"There was nothing that could be done," she reminded them gently, "in fact, I was too blinded by rage that I acted too rashly and utilized your energies."

"It was the best course of action, your highness," replied Shadowing, "they were just fortunate to have dispatched the Golem."

"Yes," agreed Luna, "fortunate to have another Guardian of Harmony accompanying our target at the scene. And also fortunate enough to have been able to awakened their power at the same time. Luck plays such a significant role, does it not?"

"Yet luck does not determine everything." Interjected a new voice.

Luna looked up to see a dark armored figure stride into the room. Dressed as an armored knight would be, with a simple helm covering his facial features, each step the figure took seemed to increase the room's tension.

"Downfall," hissed Shadowing.

Kneeling before the dais of which the throne was seated upon, Downfall spoke, his deep voice echoing across the room.

"I have return from the hunt, your highness, and my apprentice has procured some fascinating results."

"Which is?" inquired Luna.

"She has not only hunted the Netherwings but also tamed those we captured, a remarkable feat for one so young." Replied Downfall.

"Excellent," smiled Luna, "Those Netherwings would make a fine addition to our arsenal. Where is she now?"

"After dealing with the homework I assigned her, She would be with her friend, recuperating from her ordeal, your highness." Returned Downfall, "I believed that she needs her rest, hence I hope your highness would pardon her absence."

"I forgive her absence," said Luna, "and I believe you have heard about our failure?"

"Yes," Said Downfall, "and I agree with your highness, that summoning a Rock Daemon is not the best course of action."

"How bold can you get, Downfall?" Yelled Mistmane, "Our Lady is tired form the ordeal, the last thing she need n-"

"Enough!" Snapped Luna, "Downfall is right, and it is his job to use his logic to help me with my decision. Such is the duty of the Royal Advisor."

Turning her gaze upon Downfall, Luna continued.

"But today is not a lost cause, we have learned much from our defeat, and the Shadowbolts are to relay all of today's events to Royal Advisor Downfall."

"Yes, my lady!" Affirmed Mistmane.

"And how long before she is ready, my advisor?"

"She's ready when I believe her to be, your highness," replied Downfall, "which would be after the next fight."

"Why after the next battle?" Questioned Luna.

"Her character demands it, but after the next fight would be hers."

"Very well," said Luna, leaning back into the shadows of the throne, eyes glittering in the darkness, "I believe you."

"Rest easy," Said Downfall, eyes glowing within his helm, "She will not fail us."

As a crash echoed throughout the entire castle, Downfall commented casually.

"That must be my student, finishing her assignment."

"Which is?" Prompted Shadowing.

"Taking care of a Rock Daemon, why did you ask?"

 _ **End**_

* * *

 **Hope You like it! Next up will be a short intro on the ShadowBolts  
**

 **Reviews Please!**


End file.
